Lucky Charm
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: It's a big day at the meets with the Konoha Tigers, the only problem is their best high jumper doesn't feel as if he can jump without his family there. Will a lucky charm from his crush be able to help? AU, One-Shot


Was it normal to be this nervous? Not to Naruto Uzumaki, he was the top high jumper in his high school.

The Konoha Tigers had the greatest track team in its history and it was getting close to Naruto's event. He had jumped numerous times at nearly impossible heights to other jumpers but this time was different. His father was in America on business and wasn't here to cheer him on like normal and his mother had to over view the progress on one of the buildings her company was building. Naruto always knew he could make the jumps because he could hear their cheering above everyone else's voice. The thought of his support not being here and the fact, he was going up against the Suna Eagle's high jumper Sasori, led to all of his nerves to jump.

The blond sixteen-year-old could hear his coaches' Gai and Anko screaming as Sasuke Uchiha ran the two hundred meter dash. He ran the two-by-four and the one hundred-meter dash as well. The only person faster than him was Rock Lee, but he was supporting a broken leg and arm that happened during a camping accident. Knowing Lee once he was able to get the cast off, he'd be running with the team again.

The high jumper felt his heart speed up at the thought of the youngest Uchiha. Naruto always liked the raven haired boy but he seemed to be a lady's man, there was no chance for them to be together. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, hearing the girls in the stand go wild; telling the world Sasuke Uchiha had won.

"Yo! Naruto the high jumps going to start soon!" Kiba yelled as he passed the blond. The Inuzuka was the second best male discus thrower in Konoha, Chouji Akimichi being the first. Naruto looked up and smiled as one of his closest friends.

"Thanks Kiba." His voice sounded shaky and it worried him. Naruto was a confident jumper; he even beat Ino, the top girl's jumper at their school, in a contest during one of their practices. He let out a long stream of air and started walking to the center of the football field where the high jump was set up.

"Naruto." The Uzumaki froze and turned to see Sasuke standing behind him. The Uchiha was covered in sweat and a white hand towel was around his neck. Gripped in his pale hand was a half drunken water bottle and in the other was his lucky blue sweatband. It was a gift from his older brother, Itachi, when Sasuke first started to run. The headband was something he wore during practice and the meets, always.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked while his cerulean blue eyes locked with Sasuke's cobalt black ones. If he wasn't nervous before now he could have sworn that his secret crush could hear his heartbeat pounding wildly under his rib cage.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." The Uchiha's words caused confusion to grace Naruto's face but the quickly turned to shock as Sasuke placed his headband on Naruto. A soft pink dusted his cheeks before a large grin consumed his face.

"Of course cause I'm the number one hig-"

"All high jumpers to the high jump. All high jumpers to the high jump." A bored voice said over the speakers.

"Naruto! Come on!" Ino yelled grabbing the other blond and tugging him towards their event. Sasuke smirked, seeing Naruto being dragged off by the female high jumper.

* * *

Naruto took deep breaths are he stretched out his body, making sure it was relaxed. His cerulean eyes watched Ino take off in a curved run towards the poll. With all the grace she had, the blond female preformed the Fosbury flop, clearing the jump easily. Naruto clapped and cheered as she walked back over to her teammate.

"Good luck, Sasori's height is just over six feet." Ino said giving him a comforting pat on his back. Naruto felt his palms become sweaty at that, then looked up and saw the headband on his forehead. A grin formed on his face at the thought of Sasuke's good luck charm. Ino watched as the Uzumaki went to bump up the height of the poll. She had to smile at the other high jumper; after all it was cute to see him wearing his crush's sweatband.

This was Naruto's zone. The only sound was that he heard was his coaches and teammates and the only thing he could see was the path to the pole. He placed it three inches higher than Sasori's. Naruto took off and got into the form for the Fosbury flop.

"Damn!" He hissed as he landed on the mat, the pole knocked off one of the supports. Naruto let out a sigh as he slide off the red mat and walked back to the starting point.

"It's okay Naruto! Try again! You can do it!" Ino yelled into her cupped hands. Naruto gave her a grin, gently touching Sasuke's headband to make sure it was there. He slowly allowed himself to enter back into his zone. As soon as he took off, he heard it.

"Go Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, covered in sweat from running the four by two. He was standing next to Ino with the other runners; Neji Hyuuga, Kiba, and Sai (who was normally a triple jumper but was taking Lee's place until he got better).

There was an uproar as Naruto landed on the mat. Part of him couldn't tell if it was because he made it or not. The other half was in shock that Sasuke came to his event right after running. A light pink dusted his cheeks as he stood off the mat.

"You did it!" Ino screamed as she nearly tackled him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and hugged him, but Naruto was smiling at Sasuke who was walking towards the two high jumpers.

"Good job, Naruto." The Uchiha said while placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The contact lasted longer that what most would consider normal, but this only made the blond grin more.

* * *

Sasuke smiled down at the blond that was resting his head on his shoulder. The bus rolled down the dark road leading back to Konoha High School. A gold medal and two silver ones were around his neck, but he would have had two gold ones if that one kid from Ame didn't try to trip him at the start of the one hundred.

The Uchiha brought his hand up to Naruto's blond locks, Sasuke's lucky charm still on his forehead. Surprisingly, the spikes were soft to the touch and not over gelled like some guys did. Naruto smiled in his sleep, turning slightly, flipping the gold medal around his neck.

Ino smirked to herself, a silver medal around her neck. Shikamaru's girlfriend from Suna beat her by half an inch, but she held no hard feelings towards Temari. Seeing Sasuke place a kiss to Naruto's crown and burry his face in his hair was better than getting gold.

* * *

**Thanks to _Neko Hoshi _for editing.**


End file.
